The Haze
by lordofthesissies
Summary: For a girl who's always just watched from the sidelines, otherwise only going through the motions. Get up. Eat. Walk to school. Return from school. Eat. Sleep. Repeat - what will happen when she gets assigned to work with the boy of her dreams for a final project?
Bella looked out the window beside her. A bright sun met her, its rays streaming into the classroom, casting a beam of light on the high point of her cheek. She felt comfort in the way it warmed her. She was hopeful that today would be better than most. Hopeful enough to sneak a peak at _him,_ the beautiful boy she'd watched for as long as she could remember. Carefully she turned from the window and shifted her pupils to the periphery of their eyelids in the hopes of catching a look at the other end of the room where he sat. As soon as she saw his back, the muscles evident in the soft cotton of his short-sleeved T, she turned back around, scared that he'd find her staring, and even more scared that she'd find disgust in his green eyes. So, instead, she looked back at the sun, enjoying the last of its uncharacteristic brightness before the start of class.

Removing her eyes from the window, she glanced at the clock on her teacher's desk, noting the bell would ring soon now. Preparing, she lifted her hand to the back of her head, bringing the long hair behind her right shoulder to the front so she could form a curtain of hair to stay somewhat hidden from her classmates.

The last of the students got settled in their chairs and her teacher, Mr. Banner, cleared his throat, signaling that he was ready for roll.

Bella straightened in her seat, her nerves building. She waited her turn, trying to calm down so she wouldn't sound as nervous as usual.

"Isabella Swan," Mr. Banner called without looking from the sheet.

"Here, sir," Bella whispered.

She heard the snickers of her classmates at the tremor in her speech, but she was just glad she'd survived. She focused on getting her breathing under control.

After Mr. Banner had called the last student on roll, he walked from his desk to stand before the class.

"This week we're gonna try something different," he announced. "I know I normally let you guys pick who you want to work with for projects but for the final you will not be getting that luxury."

The class groaned. Bella, however, hadn't fully registered the information.

"This morning I put all your names in here," he said as he held out a fedora for the class to see, "and will pair you guys accordingly."

"So, we good?" Mr. Banner asked, scanning the class for dissenters. Satisfied with his assessment, he continued.

"Jess, and..." he called, reaching into the hat for another person. "Eric."

Bella was stock-still. She wanted to run out of the classroom, but remained glued to her seat, the anxiety building with every passing second. Her palms were sweaty. She wanted to get rid of the perspiration on her brow, but her hands stayed clutched to the sides of her chair.

"Edward," Mr. Banner called. "You will be paired with uh, let's see, ah yes, Isabella."

Bella was mortified. When she looked over at Edward, she wished she hadn't. He looked very unhappy. His jaw was clenched and she heard a scoff. Then the bulky guy, Emmett, told him it'd be okay; that _Isabella_ is smart, so Edward should feel lucky to work with her.

She felt the water pressing at her lower eyelashes, about to erupt. The class, on the other hand, had erupted, shouting at Mr. Banner to reconsider.

"Class. The pairings are final. If there are extreme circumstances, which I highly doubt, talk to me after class and we'll get something sorted out," Mr. Banner said sternly. "For the remainder of the period, go sit with your partner and get some ideas flowing about a topic you are _both_ interested in."

"The printer wasn't working earlier so I can't get the assignment sheet and rubric to you guys until tomorrow. In the meantime, I'm here for questions."

Mr. Banner walked back to his desk.

Bella didn't know what to do. She watched as the class dispersed, but she didn't want to look at Edward again.

It felt like an hour had passed before she heard the squeak of another chair. Bella had never been so near to him.

"Hi," Edward said, his straight teeth sparkling. "I don't think we've ever met?"

Bella just stared at him, awestruck by the fact that Edward, the Edward Cullen, was talking to her, runty Isabella Swan.

"No?" Bella responded similarly.

"Right…," he breathed. "Well, let's get some ideas rollin', shall we?" he questioned. "I haven't given the final much thought."

Edward chuckled.

"Me neither," Bella responded softly. "I'm happy with whatever you want to do though."

He looked at her hard as if he were trying to unlock a deep, buried secret.

"I'm sorry. I can't really hear you. Can you speak up?" he said.

Bella felt silly to know _that_ was why he was staring so hard. Why was she so awkward?

"Sorry," she squeaked.

"It's no problem."

The next seconds were silent. Bella began to fidget, and reached for her Biology binder in her bookbag, uncertain. She then skimmed the pages, pretending to look for some ideas for their project. Truth be told, Bella wasn't very good at Biology, and all the previous work they'd completed in class seemed a distant memory to her except for the fact that these memories were absent of any sort of feeling.

Edward cleared his throat. "So maybe we should just try to think of a topic before we get into the notes?"

"I was thinking Mitosis perhaps? I mean, it's pretty easy to understand, and we could do a cool video on the process, or some other type of presentation if you'd prefer," Edward continued.

Bella, who still had her notes stretched out, glanced at him briefly before looking back at the top of the desk.

"That sounds like a really great idea," she murmured.

"Yeah, I figured it wouldn't be so hard. I'm kind of ready to be over with this class, you know?"

Bella didn't know if he expected a reply, so she just nodded her head.

"I have the stuff we'd need for a video. I think we could finish it all in one afternoon. I'd just need you to read some of the script so I can add your parts to the overlay." Edward paused. "So, when are you free? We could knock the project out this weekend, or wait a bit. I'm open."

Bella felt his eyes on her profile. She didn't know what to say. She had mixed feelings. On on hand, she was ecstatic just to spend more time with Edward _alone_. But she was also really scared. She didn't know what to expect. And what if she were even more awkward in a casual setting. What if she showed how stupid she really was.

"I can't this weekend," Bella lied, "But maybe the next?"

"Yeah all right, that shouldn't be a problem."

Edward flashed her his teeth again.

The rest of the period passed quietly. Edward didn't return to his seat, but when it was clear she wouldn't be the greatest conversation partner, started checking stuff on his phone. Bella was too scared to try and see what he was doing. Instead, she busied herself with pretending to look at her notes as she bit her lower lip. Sometimes she picked at her finger nails, but stopped when one started to bleed, quickly hiding her hand under the desk and praying Edward hadn't seen how she'd mutilated her nail.

At last, the bell rang. Bella nervously packed. Edward stood.

"Bye, Isabella," he waved.

She squinted to look at him at his full height.

Awkward as she was, she didn't say anything and eventually he turned his back on her.

When he reunited with his mates, Bella heard the laughter. She assumed they were laughing at her, but she tried not to think too much about it. Laughing at Isabella Swan wasn't anything new. She'd dealt with it for all these years. She wouldn't break down now.

The straps of her book bag secured on both her shoulders, Bella walked out the classroom, watching her every step lest she fall.


End file.
